The Dark Side Of The Mirror
by Addio
Summary: Se dice que los espejos son el portal a otra realidad, ¿qué pasaria si uno de los personajes de naruto entrase por un espejo y conociese una realidad contraria a la suya? ¿Qué viajes aconteceran a los ninjas en esas realidades paralelas?


La historia que vamos a narrar hoy habla de los espejos, y de lo que nos pueden enseñar, porque todos sabemos que el espejo enseña el lado contrario de la realidad, hay gente que creía antes que los espejos eran un portal a otro mundo, a un lado oscuro…

THE DARK SIDE OF THE MIRROR

(basado en el cuento de la revista cibernetica del mismo nombre (ver profile))

La misión era limpiar una vieja casona a las afueras de Konoha, su tercera misión, ella estaba harta de Naruto que la molestaba y no la permitía estar con Sasuke. Estaba molesta, que mala vida llevaba! Su amor la ignoraba, tenia un pesado detrás, y es mas, tenia un sensei que llegaba tarde siempre, no podía haber peor vida que aquella.

Era la ultima habitación que le tocaba a ella, estaba en el desván, cuando limpiaba en una de las esquinas se encontró con un espejo tapado con una manta que ponía:

Si vives en la desgracia encontraras la felicidad, si vives la felicidad encontraras la desgracia. pero mírate, atrévete a encontrar la verdad. descubre la lección que te puedo enseñar. refleja tu rostro en mi y ponte a prueba.

Sakura pensó que su vida desgraciada se volvería una vida genial con un Naruto lejos de si y un Sasuke amándola y queriéndola, una madre que le consintiese todo, etc. sin lugar a dudas, una vida perfecta. Así que destapo el espejo y se reflejo en el oscuro espejo, pues este tenia el cristal de un color extrañamente oscuro, a la vez que sentía que algo la absorbía.

Se encontraba en el desván, nada parecia haber cambiado, bajo para encontrar a un Sasuke sociable que charlaba con un serio e inteligente Naruto, y un Kakashi de gran sonrisa. Sakura los miro extrañado y comenzó a preguntar:

-Por...?

pero no le dio tiempo a terminar de preguntar pues solo recibió una fría mirada de ambos que salieron tan amigos. Kakashi les siguió sin dirigirle palabra mientras de la boca de este sonaba un "idiota" muy despectivo.

Cuando llego a casa se encontró con una casa lúgubre, y su madre salió a la vez que le pegaba una colleja:

-niña! Como te atreves a llegar a esta hora! mañana lo harás tu todo! No tengo tiempo para tonterías de ninjas! Ahora ve a tu habitación y no te quedes mucho tiempo despierta, como mañana no tengas listo todo antes de que me despierte te daré una soberana paliza!

Y así fue mandada a su habitación llorando y cuando llego a esta encontró una cama barata, una foto de grupo en la que Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi posaban y la echaban a un lado viéndose solo medio cuerpo y una mesita ridícula además de una pequeño armario que mostraba otro traje ninja mas y un pijama limpio y observo otro todavía húmedo en su ventana.

Cogio el pijama colgado de las ventanas que era lo único realmente limpio de la habitación además de la ropa. Llorando se metió en la cama cuyas sabanas parecían no haber sido lavadas en varios meses y no fue capaz de dormir debido a la tristeza.

A las cinco a.m. se levanto y se puso el traje ninja que estaba en el armario, cogio el pijama recien usado y el traje ninja con el que llego y bajo. Se dirigió por la tenebrosa casa a donde estaba la cocina, alli encontró un sitio donde lavar ambas prendas y las subio a su habitación dejando el pijama en la ventana a secar y el traje ninja en el armario.

Bajo a encargarse de la casa, limpio todo de arriba a abajo, hasta que sus manos delicadas y cuidadas, sangraron. Después fue a comprar y se dio cuenta que la estafaban, pero no pudo hacer nada ante las intimidantes miradas de los tenderos.

Marcho a su casa y paso por delante de la floristería de los Yamanaka, esta parecia igual y la Ino que alli vio era la feliz y segura muchacha que en su realidad tenia como rival.

Ya mas deprimida si se cabe llego a la casa y con cuidado de no manchar nada preparo un desayuno y comió su parte con voracidad, pues ayer noche no había cenado. Justo cuando termino su madre despertó y reviso cuidadosamente todo y dándose por satisfecha empezó a tomar su desayuno:

-ya lárgate y te quiero antes de las 7 entendido?

Sakura solo pudo murmurar un si, tenia miedo de ir con su equipo, tenia miedo de encontrarse con aquel horror... pero debía ir, sorprendentemente, Kakashi no llego tarde sino pronto y con Sasuke y Naruto comentaba algo que Sakura no pudo averiguar, en cuanto se acerco callaron y su mirada se ensombreció con, ¿odio?

La misión, cuidar una granja, fue una autentica tortura. Los tres que podía considerar sus amigos aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para hacerla daño. A duras penas podía contener las lagrimas.

que había sido del frió Sasuke, que pasaba de todos? Que había sido del alegre y despreocupado Naruto, que siempre la miraba y trataba con adoración? Que había sido del irresponsable sensei, que siempre llegaba tarde con sus absurdas excusas? Que había sido de su madre, seria, pero cariñosa? No pida evitar tener muchísimas ganas de llorar.

Cuando volvía a casa, con miedo porque otra vez se retraso, eran las 7:05, se paro en una callejuela y se dejo llevar por la desesperación y lloro y lloro... y cuando mas desesperada se encontraba, la vio, a Ino su gran rival acercándose con una sonrisa:

- quien eres? Tienes pinta de haber llorado...

y en ese momento a Sakura no le importo quien era pero se desahogo, y lloro, y fue cuando una mano de esta le acaricio el pelo, mientras le daba una rosa silvestre, cuando se sintió bien. Sentía que todos sus problemas se disipaban... se sentía tan a gusto... tan segura...

- tranquila, ya todo paso... sabes? Mi madre me decía que hay mucha gente desgraciada, esa gente reacciona de una forma determinada a su desgracia, algunos se cierran en si mismos, otros intentan ser alegres y caer bien de forma desesperada... porque para ellos, una palabra de apoyo, es el mayor tesoro del mundo, o tu no te has sentido bien? No te has sentido a gusto? Mi madre me dice que ceda mi sonrisa a esa gente y que me sentiría a gusto, y que quizá, yo ganaría tanto o mas que ellos. Por eso decidí ayudarte, siempre viene bien una nueva amiga, creo que me has caído bien y yo me encuentro muy alegre, porque no salimos juntas? pasa de esos estúpidos.

Ambas salieron a pasear y por casualidad o no llegaron a la casona y ella pidió poder pasar. Cuando llego al desván el espejo seguía ahí y en la tela estaba el siguiente mensaje:

Si has aprendido la lección, es hora de retornar, no olvides lo aquí pasado, aprecia lo que vives, probablemente esta fue la mayor lección de tu vida.

Fue en ese momento que miro el espejo que volvió a sentirse absorbida. Sintió pasos y vio a un Naruto de rostro preocupado, el Naruto de siempre:

-Sakura-chaaaan! Porque tardabas tanto?

- no paso nada Naruto... solo me hice un poco de daño ahora bajo.

- Naruto mostró su mejor sonrisa mientras bajaba- vamos baja Sakura-chan! Todos te esperan!

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, no despreciaría lo que tenia, haría como la Ino del espejo y probaría si merecía la pena abrir sus brazos a los necesitados, y es mas, nunca haría lo que la hicieron a alguien mas, Naruto era un compañero mas y estaba segura de que terminaría siendo un buen amigo. Sonrío mientras bajaba con un nuevo propósito y una vida por delante que cambiar según su nueva visión, de una misma existencia.

FIN

La historia que hemos narrado hoy habla de los espejos, y de lo que nos pueden enseñar, porque todos sabemos que el espejo enseña el lado contrario de la realidad, hay gente que creía antes que los espejos eran un portal a otro mundo, a un lado oscuro, pero un espejo te conecta con infinitas realidades, en cual estés depende de ti. A veces la gente necesita recordar que nuestra realidad solo la hacemos nosotros, y necesitan mirar en un espejo para ver lo que tiene en realidad.

(querríais ver a otro personaje de Naruto traspasando el espejo? Querríais ver si le llevan a un mundo feliz y ideal o aun mundo de desgracias? Si es así, manda un rewiev, comenta la aventura de Sakura y di que personaje te gustaría que hiciese su viaje a otra realidad)


End file.
